The Triumphant Return of Wally West
by Oracle-BabsGordon
Summary: (After When It Rains) Wally West makes a return to his universe, after spending time improving his hero work. {Requested one-shot from my first one shot, When it Rains)


By Request: Part 2- The Triumphant Return Of Wally West

Wally West was 4 whole universes away. Time moved differently, life moved differently. He had no idea where he was, it had took 3 weeks of running and eating and searching to find the league. He had aged a bit physically, being 20 but looking 32. He didn't live a regular life, somehow Barry had died, so did his parents. He hadn't met Iris, and Wally was never born. Wally didn't have any support, no one. The only thing he found comfort in a unknown universe was the scarlet suit his uncle left behind. So, Wally had joined the league, becoming the second Flash.

Among his many triumphs as The Flash and doing what he loved again, Batman and the other leaguers had supported him in trying to get back home. Trying portals, spells, speed tests, speed training.

March 23rd 2015 of their universe, Wally was heading home.

He had packed all of his things, the memories of his achievements which Hal had thankfully took for him, he had them in a photo album. Along with his things he had the scarlet suit he wore and food for the run home.

"Booting up the walkway now," Batman announced as he put in the coordinates and a date. 3 years after he had vanished.

Wally gulped and strung his bag over his shoulder and turned around to look at the league. "Back home, I thought being in the league was a too stupid dream to achieve. I was cocky and immature, still am but...I know what it means to be my idol and my mentor, how much it takes and how much I need to work on. Thank you all, for being my support and I'll be a better hero in my time and place." He turned around and bit his lip. This had to work, this had to! He wanted to be home, it was killing him.

Wally stepped out onto the platform as he took off running as fast as he could. streaks of light passed over him as he saw a familiar uniform grace his de-aging form. He smiled and hollered in excitement as he ran to his home, well, the same earth he came from. He skidded to a stop and grinned. "I'm coming Arty..." He whispered as he looked over seeing his bag still in tact.

The year was 2020, He had aged appropriately as he stuck a finger in his ear listening to the coms transmission.

"TEAM!" Dick hollered. "Report to Cave ASAP...I have news..." his voice held a sense of urgency that didn't mean mission or emergency. Just an announcement.

"Do I have to?" Artemis asked sleepily. "I'm busy..." Wally's breath caught in his throat, he hadn't heard his spitfire's voice in so long. He realized how much he missed her, it hadn't occurred to him that, he was gone for a long time.

"Please Artemis, I need you here..." Dick pleaded. "We all miss you, I know it's that day but, you really should be here..."

"Be there in 2 hours," She whispered as her Com went off.

Wally had to see what was up with his best friend, he started to run seeing he was in the desert, California. "Come on Wally," He tested himself. "You were the flash, you can get there quicker than before! Run Wally Run!" He shouted as he picked up the speed. Wally smirked as he made it to a zeta tube in Central City. He hid behind a phone booth as he watched Flash run to the zeta tube and beamed to the watchtower.

He waited 2 minutes as he searched for his file in the registry and beamed aboard.

There, in the meeting room of the Watchtower stood Richard Grayson in his Nightwing civvies standing next to Barbra Gordon holding hands. A smile on his face for once. "Well Team, I have some news, you've all been family to me and Barbra and I consider you our brothers and sisters. Well, go ahead, tell them baby..." He told his blushing bat-girl as she held up her left hand with a ring on her finger. "We're getting married!" She exclaimed.

Wally smiled standing behind a pillar, listening to the team erupt in 'congratulations!' and 'finally!'. Wally smirked and walked out from behind the pillar. "WELL! I knew you always liked the red-heads! But THIS! This is surprising," He chimed as Dick froze, turning around from talking to Red Robin and looked at him. "W-Wally?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Now Nightie, did you really think I'd miss my Best friend's wedding right?!" He exclaimed as he was pulled into a hug. Wally smiled hugging back tightly, his face in his best friend's shoulder as he heard him cry silently. Wally let out a few tears into his shirt. "I'm here, I'm here..." He whispered.

Nightwing pulled away, the widest, happiest smile on his face as Wally hugged the future Mrs. Nightwing. Flash looked at the boy in astonishment, he was alive?! But how! His nephew, his friend. Wally turned to face his uncle and hugged him next. Barry held him close, tight as he smiled as well. "Wally West don't ever do that to me ever again!" He exclaimed. Wally laughed and pulled away. "I won't..." He assured him as he went around hugging the leaguers and teammates.

"Where's Artemis?" He asked with a frown. He scanned the room for his girl, the green uniform, where could she be. "She's at the apartment," Cissie, Artemis', now former, roommate told him as Wally nodded and walked back to the Zeta tube.

Raining, it was pouring near their place. Wally quickly switched to a hoodie as he walked out of the alley and hurriedly scanning the fogged surroundings, he walked up the block until he found her, sleeping outside the porch.

"Artemis..." He whispered shaking her once. "Arrrrrrrrrtttemis...?" He asked again, raising the volume of his voice a bit. "Artemis!" He shouted as he saw her jolt awake and look up. Her gorgeous, in Wally's opinion, eyes widen. "Wally...?" She asked with wide eyes. He smiled and nodded. "Hello gorgeous," He whispered as he was then catching Artemis in his arms, kissing her gently, his hands holding her memorizing all the curves of her petite body. He leaned away and looked in her eyes. "I'm home..." He whispered hugging her tightly. "I'm never leaving again..."


End file.
